


Leap of Faith

by Nemesischaris



Category: Assassin's Creed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesischaris/pseuds/Nemesischaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin Santana Lopez is sent to Saint Domingue to help with the revolution against French and Templar control.  What will happen when she falls in love with the enemy and realize that nothing is true and everything is permitted?<br/>Assassin's Creed!Brittana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**New York, June 1800**

Crouching on top of the tallest building, brown eyes scan the busy plaza beneath her.   Closing her eyes, Santana takes a few deep breaths to concentrate on all her senses.  When she reopens them, the world looks and sounds different:  objects and sounds are distorted, colors are muted, people shine with a distinct  aura, and she can hear the steady heartbeat of her target.  After a quick search, she easily spots him with his yellow aura and his 2 bodyguards’ red aura.  Even as the world around fades back to normal, she can still see the yellow and red tint around them.  Spending another few minutes observing police activities, she stands up and prepares her descent.  

Pulling her hood over her head, the assassin runs across the rooftop and leaps onto another.  With another few strides, away from the plaza, she jumps off the edge of the roof and falls safely into a pile of hay on the side of the street.  Getting out of the pile of hay draws stares from the people around, but she moves away from them and towards the plaza with quick sure steps.  Soon, she is one with the crowd, gently gliding through the busy plaza with her dark brown and white robes.  

David Ogden is a British loyalist and powerful politician that is trying to restore the Colonial Templar Order; something the Assassin Brotherhood cannot allow to happen.  The last time the Templar Order had a footing in the Colonies, the entire Brotherhood was whipped out during the Seven Years War and they were British supporters during the Revolutionary War.  Only with the help of the now Master Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, “Connor,” did the Brotherhood got restored and the Crown’s forces defeated.  From the information she has gathered, Ogden is currently meeting a messenger with new orders from the Templar Grand Master back in England in regards to the recent power shift in France.  

Santana watches from her place in the crowd as Ogden is handed a sealed envelope and the messenger’s departure.  Ogden and his two bodyguards turn to leave in the opposite direction.  When their backs are fully turned toward her, she makes her move.  A short brisk walk easily puts her behind the two bodyguards.  Blades shoot out of her bracers with a flick of her wrists and she plunges them into their necks.  Another flick and her blades retract back into her bracers.  Before their swaying bodies can even hit the floor, she reaches Ogden, covers his mouth with her left hand, flicks her right wrist and stabs him in the back.  The assassin lowers his dying body onto the floor and mutters, “descanse en paz.”  He coughs and sputters blood in response.  

Soon after taking the sealed letter for herself, someone in the crowd screams and Santana takes that as her cue to leave.  She sprints towards a lift at the foot of a building with the police on her heels.  Grabbing onto the rope attached to some suspended weights, she kicks a lever that drops the weights and allows herself to be pulled to the top of the building.  Running and leaping, she flies across the rooftops and easily loses her pursuiters on the ground.  Once out of the police’s search range, she casually returns to the street without the hood and walks among the pedestrians.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden blades, or wrist blades, are the ultimate assassin weapon.  They are deadly blades that can easily cut through flesh and bone.  They are strapped to the inner forearm for stealth.  They can be drawn and sheathed quickly and silently.  They are, pretty much, a hallmark to what an assassin is.

They are also Santana's favorite weapon.  Like all assassins, she is well versed in all kinds of weaponry; she always keeps rope darts, a blowpipe, a pistol, and a tomahawk hidden beneath her robes.  Her hidden blades, however, are her most trusted and prized possessions.  She had the honor of receiving Ratonhnhaké:ton’s old hidden blades (ones with a special design to pivot and use in a manner similar to a dagger) when she earned the title of Assassin.  They never left her side since then.  

She is in the middle of reassembling said items after their daily maintenance when there is a knock on her door.  “Enter.”  Looking up from the freshly cleaned and oiled weaponry, she is met with Lieutenant Hayward standing in her doorway.  

“Master Connor has asked for your presence, ma’am.”

Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to focus on her blades.  “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?”

“Sorry,  _ ma’am _ .”  Hayward chuckles.  “Force of habit.”

Santana shakes her head slightly and doesn’t bother to hide her smile.  After mentoring the girl for a year, she has grown quite fond of the former slave and doesn’t, at all, mind her sarcastic comebacks.  “Do you know what he wants?”  She fastens the blades back on her forearms.

“I don’t know the specifics, ma’am, but I believe it’s about your next mission.”

Blades extend and retract smoothly and swiftly within the blink of an eye.  “Let’s not keep him waiting then.”  

Hayward rolls her eye at the display.  “Sometimes I think you’re more dramatic than Berry, ma’am.”

Santana scoffs at the accusation.  “Don’t you dare compare me to that flamboyant midget!”

“Please, the only reason no one has called you out on it, ma’am, is because they are all too scared of you.  Plus, I think the only reason why you hate her so much is because you two are so alike.”

“Why do I keep you around again?”  She glares at her mentee.

“Because you like me and I tell you nothing but the truth, ma’am.”

“Remind me later to find someone new to replace you.”  Her voice is sharp, but the smile tugging at the lips betrays her menacing tone.

The younger girl grins.  “I will have the the list of possible candidates for you by the end of the day.”

The Assassin shakes her head at the Lieutenant’s antics but doesn’t make any more comments as they arrive at their destination.  Her usual mask of indifference slips back on as she knocks on the door to the Master Assassin’s study.  Glancing beside her, she can’t help but feel a surge of pride as all traces of mischievousness disappear into a similar mask.

* * *

 

“Lopez, I’m sending you to Saint-Domingue.” 

“Sir?”

“Louventure, the leader of the Saint-Domingue brotherhood, is asking for aid with his revolution.  Unfortunately, Schuester is currently unable to send his men due to increased British and Templar activities in both the Bahamas and Jamaica.  So I’m sending you.”  

“What’s the current situation down there?”  Connor detects a hint of nervousness in her voice, probably worry for her previous mentor, though she will never openly express it.  

“The slaves in Saint-Domingue are fighting a hard battle; they have more people, but the French with the aid of the Templars has better weapons.  They will need to fight in the shadows if they are to win their freedom.  They need someone like you.”

“I won’t let you down, Sir.”

“I know you won’t.  Feel free to stop by the Great Inagua on your way down to  Port-au-Prince. ”  He glances at the figure standing behind Lopez.  Hayward has been doing exceptionally well since joining the Brotherhood.  Although she is not the best fighter, she more than makes up for it with her keen perception and infiltration skills.  He expects her to earn her official robes soon.  “And take Hayward with you.  The extra field experience will be good for her.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Report to Captain Faulkner of the  _ Aquila _ down at the docks tomorrow morning.  I want you two to depart as soon as possible.”

Lopez nods at his words and bows to leave with Hayward trailing behind.

* * *

 

Once out of the room, Hayward can’t seem to contain her excitement.  She is practically skipping for joy as they walk back to their rooms.  “So I guess you won’t be needing that list anymore, ma’am.  Again!”

“No, it seems that I'm always stuck with you.”  Santana chuckles and grabs hold of the younger girl's shoulders.  “Alright, quit your bouncing.  I expect to see you bright and early so go and get ready.”

“Yes, ma’am!”  

  
  



End file.
